Lo que quiero que seas
by SheilaStV
Summary: Ella es una famosa y reconocida ídolo. Él, el encargado de llevarla al éxito. Ella había dado todo por ser la mejor ante sus ojos, y ahora él debía ofrecerle la mejor versión de sí mismo. -Regalo de cumpleaños para Hooliedanisars- Sessh/Rin AU


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Nota** : Esta One-Short esta exclusivamente dedicado a Daniela Gallardo (mejor conocida como Hooliedanisars) por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste, mi pequeña saltamontes. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **Nota 2** : Si lo desean antes de comenzar a leer pueden buscar la canción "Eufhoric Field" de Elisa, la letra no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero la música sí.

* * *

 **Lo que quiero que seas.**

 _Ella es una famosa y reconocida ídolo._

 _Él, el encargado de llevarla al éxito._

 _Ella había dado todo por ser la mejor ante sus ojos, y ahora él debía ofrecerle la mejor versión de sí mismo._

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Rin vio su reflejo en el espejo del camerino mientras esperaba que le permitiesen salir. La multitud de gente que esperaba por verla estaba alborotada y gritaban su nombre en la espera de que comenzase el espectáculo.

Si hace un par de años le hubiesen dicho que tendría un montón de fans esperando poder verla y deseando escuchar sus canciones, no lo habría creído.

Su salto a la fama fue muy inesperado, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella pudiese resultar la ganadora de aquel concurso en que la había inscrito su abuela con la sola intención de que dejara su miedo a hablar en público.

Su primera intención había sido regresar y disculparse con su abuela, pero pensó en todo lo que le debía y se obligó a hacerlo. Para sorpresa suya había logrado gustar al jurado, y la escogieron para avanzar de ronda.

¡Aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa! El jurado era conocido por ser cruel y duro con los participantes, en especial Sesshoumaru Taisho, parecía que nada en el mundo podía sorprenderlo, y la persona podía sentirse halagada si no recibía una palabra de él, eso significaba que no resultaba del todo desagradable.

Y así había resultado con ella, durante las votaciones él se había dedicado a observarla y dio su aprobación sin decir palabra, solamente asintiendo con la cabeza. Si, Sesshoumaru Taisho era un hombre sumamente frio y distante, y obtener su aprobación era algo que muy pocos lograban.

Ella particularmente había admirado a Sesshoumaru Taisho desde muy joven. Lo veía desde su precoz adolescencia cada año en aquel programa de talentos, él era uno de los pocos jueces que se había mantenido durante tanto tiempo.

Muchas chicas estaban encantadas por él porque era un hombre muy atractivo, siempre serio y con un aire misterioso, y una mirada dorada que podría iluminar y congelar al mismo tiempo. Pero ella lo admiraba por su talento.

En una oportunidad él se había presentado durante el programa y había tocado el piano de una forma esplendida, tocaba de una manera que le emocionaba todos los sentidos. Fue desde aquel momento que había quedado prendada de él. Luego de eso había buscado todo lo referente a su música, solía quedarse horas y horas escuchándolo tocar.

Por eso le resultaba tan importante que él aprobase su permanencia en el programa. Y mucho más cuando él aceptó ser su tutor, muy pocos se habían atrevido a escogerlo a él para que los guiase, y muy pocos más los que él aceptaba de buena manera, pero ella en cuanto le dieron la oportunidad dijo su nombre sin dudarlo. Casi le había dado un ataque en el escenario en aquella oportunidad, él la había visto fijamente durante un par de minutos y cuando ya todos creían que se negaría, él ofreció una sonrisa ladina y aceptó.

Desde ese momento ella había decidido hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para complacerlo, y lograr su aprobación.

―Haré lo que usted desee, lograré ser lo que usted quiera que sea.

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando tuvo su primer encuentro a solas tutor-pupila. Quizás hubiese sonado desesperada pero tal era su admiración que no le importaba.

Y lo había hecho. Ella logró llegar a semifinales y luego el público la escogió como ganadora. Firmó un contrato por cinco años según los acuerdos del programa.

Lo que no sabía ella era que al momento de escoger a Sesshoumaru Taisho como su tutor había escogido quien sería su manager por el resto del contrato.

Sesshoumaru Taisho era el dueño de la mayor productora musical, y quien tenía la mayor inversión en el programa de talentos. Esas fueron cosas que supo en los meses siguientes de trabajar con él.

Ningún otro participante ganador había quedado con Sesshoumaru, así que era ella la primera en recibir aquellos beneficios.

Tenía ensayos con los mejores, incluyendo el mismo señor Taisho que en ningún momento dejó de guiarla, ni siquiera después que el resto de los locutores dijesen que ella era todo un prodigio. Él se mantuvo a su lado.

Ya estaban por cumplirse los cinco años del contrato, y ella no estaba muy segura de como sentirse al respecto. Estaba claro que podría seguir con su carrera musical, se había abierto tales puertas y era tan reconocida que podría lograr trabajar en cualquier otra productora y muchos managers la querían.

La cosa estaba en que ella no quería a cualquiera, ella deseaba quedarse allí, y que nada cambiara.

―Rin, sales en cinco minutos ―la voz profunda del dueño de sus pensamientos la hizo volver a la realidad.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, y pensó que las cosas ya habían cambiado. Ella ya no era la jovencita tímida de diecisiete años que se había presentado en un show de talentos cinco años atrás. Era una mujer de veintitrés años que era reconocida y admirada por todos.

Una señora mayor terminó de retocar su maquillaje y entonces ella se apartó del espejo para salir del camerino e ir hasta el escenario. Más tarde seguiría pensando, ahora tenía un concierto que ofrecer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru esperaba impaciente a quien era su apadrinada. Llegaba tarde a la reunión de aquel día, una muy importante. No era nada usual que ella llegara tarde, y por eso le parecía extraño su retraso, pero no admitiría su consternación ante aquella eventualidad.

―Ha llegado Rin ―le anunció su secretaria.

―Dile que pase inmediatamente ―casi gruñó.

La muchacha entró en su oficina un minuto más tarde.

―Llegas tarde ―habló con voz áspera―. La reunión comenzaba hace una hora.

―Lo lamento, pero si llego tarde es por su culpa ―le culpó ella. Él no comprendió.

―¿Cómo pudo haber sido mi culpa? ―quiso saber.

―La cena VIP con el fan, ¿recuerda?

―¿Qué paso con eso?

―Resulta que era un obsesionado y no estaba solo, fue acompañado por un par de amigos paparazis. ―El semblante de Sesshoumaru cambio totalmente―. No me fue fácil escapar de ellos, tuve que pedirle ayuda a una señora que se quedaba en el hotel para que me permitiese quedarme con ella hasta que pude pedir una habitación para mí.

Ella dejó de hablar y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre el respaldo del sillón. Sesshoumaru vio las marcas verdosas en uno de sus brazos, y se maldijo por haber dejado que fuese sola.

Durante el resto de las cenas o eventos acordados con fans él solía acompañarla, en aquella oportunidad se había forzado a no hacerlo por el hecho de que ella pronto dejaría de estar en su cuidado, y además en su papel de productor y manager no estaba acudir con ella a esa clase de eventos, él solía hacerlo por cortesía con ella. Y también lo hacía porque intentaba no mantenerse tan unido a ella.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria de él quien le informó que los otros productores estaban esperando en la sala de reuniones. Sin decir nada Rin se dirigió a donde sería el encuentro. Sesshoumaru la alcanzó al instante.

La reunión comenzó con lo sucedido la noche anterior, debían tomarse medidas para que no volviesen a ocurrir esa clase de incidentes.

—Si eso pasa es porque ven a Rin como una joven indefensa —habló Jaken, quien era la mano derecha de Sesshoumaru.

—Oh, entonces en la próxima conferencia me encargare de decir que sé lucha libre y tomé clases con un asesino profesional para que a nadie más se le ocurra hacerme tal cosa —soltó con sarcasmo, todo aquello había sido culpa de la organización, no de ella.

—No se llegaran a tales extremos —dijo otro de los productores casi con horror. Sólo pensar que su joven estrella en potencia dijese algo así en televisión causaría el caos.

—Y además Rin pronto podría dejar de ser parte de nuestro equipo —anunció Jaken.

—Precisamente ese el tema de esta reunión —Sesshoumaru tomó la palabra—. Sé que has recibido ofertas de otras productoras y manager para que trabajes con ellos, ¿ya has escogido a alguno? —preguntó a Rin.

—No, no quiero trabajar con ninguno de ellos y así se los he hecho saber. —Aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Sesshoumaru.

—Bien, aún tienes tiempo para escoger a un nuevo manager. El otro motivo por el que los he reunido es porque debido al comienzo de temporada del programa tendré que ausentarme para realizar las audiciones como cada año. Jaken quedara a cargo como siempre, cualquier duda podrán comunicársela a él.

La reunión no se extendió mucho más ya que el resto de los productores tenían asuntos que atender. Rin que había dejado su chaqueta en la oficina de Sesshoumaru fue con él para buscarla.

Si él se iba pronto significaba que no estaría para cuando su contrato terminase dentro de un mes. El regresaría en dos meses por lo menos.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —le habló con voz dudosa—. Quisiera hablar con usted acerca del contrato…

—Aún tienes un mes para decidir con quién comenzar a trabajar —interrumpió.

—No lo haré, no buscare otra productora. Quiero…

—Bien, si deseas quedarte aquí Jaken podría ser tu manager a partir de ahora y luego de acabe el contrato firmarías uno exclusivo con él —volvió a interrumpirla.

Rin quiso decirle que eso no era lo que ella quería, pero se contuvo. Estaba resultando obvio que él ya no quería ocuparse de sus asuntos. Se ocupó de asentir para dejar la cuestión hasta allí.

—Ahora, con respecto a las presentaciones de esta semana —comenzó a hablar él. Debían organizar sus próximos conciertos y los debidos ensayos.

Rin lo escuchó en silencio, simplemente se quedó allí admirándolo, apreciando todo lo que él era.

* * *

Sesshoumaru acaba de terminar de darse un baño en la habitación del hotel cuando se enteró de la noticia. La imagen de Rin aparecía en la pantalla del televisor y el titular que resaltaba era "La joven estrella Rin Kamilla ha anunciado su retiro."

Subió el volumen para escuchar la noticia.

" _En la tarde de hoy y antes de ofrecer su último concierto, Rin Kamilla ha comunicado que dejara de cantar, los motivos que ha ofrecido son totalmente personales. Su actual manager Jaken Somozu no ha ofrecido mayores explicaciones._

 _No podemos evitar preguntarnos si realmente la joven y talentosa Rin está pasando por serios problemas o ¿acaso podría deberse a un problema interno? Esperamos pronto poder encontrar estas respuestas, pero debido a que la privacidad de la señorita Kamilla siempre ha sido un misterio no podemos guardar muchas esperanzas."_

El reportaje terminó, y el noticiero comenzó a transmitir otra noticia. Apagó el televisor al instante.

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho acerca del retiro de Rin? Él era su responsable directo con un demonio.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Rin. Nada, no hubo respuesta. Vio la hora y pensó que quizás aún seguía en el concierto.

Eso no ayudo a calmar su enojo. Cuando habló con Jaken el día anterior este no le había comentado nada acerca del retiro de Rin. Por un momento se preguntó si Jaken habría tenido algo que ver en aquella decisión, bien sabía que Rin no era de las personas favoritas de su mano derecha, pero aunque le disgustara nunca había hecho nada por apartarla de la productora.

Sesshoumaru volvió a llamar cuando le pareció que ya el concierto hubiese terminado. Escuchó los tonos, al menos ya no estaba apagado.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —escuchó la voz de la muchacha del otro lado de la línea— ¿Qué tal están las audiciones? —la voz de ella era tan alegre como la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Cómo es eso que te retiras? —gruñoó la pregunta sin preámbulos.

—Oh, lo siento Señor Sesshoumaru, pero eso ya lo he hablado con el señor Jaken. Lo dejó como mi representante oficial ¿recuerda?

—No estoy para juegos —gruñó—. Sigo siendo tu encargado principal. Debes darme explicaciones.

Escuchó a la muchacha suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

—El contrato termino hace una semana, ya no es mi representante de ninguna manera.

La respuesta de ella le sorprendió no sabía que ya hubiese pasado el mes que le quedaba.

—Si me disculpa, voy llegando a mi departamento y quisiera poder descansar. Que tenga buenas noches, señor Sesshoumaru —después de eso ella terminó con la llamada. Dejándolo con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nunca había estado tan ansioso porque se terminaran las audiciones. Le hubiese encantado dejar todo eso y regresar a hablar con aquella muchacha imprudente, pero sus responsabilidades estaban primero. Y para cuando finalmente llegó a la ciudad y pidió contactar con Rin le dijeron que ella se había marchado de regreso a su hogar.

Aquello era el colmo, después de cinco años en los que la había ayudado a surgir y ser una estrella reconocida ella se marchaba sin decir palabra. Bien sabía cuál era la dirección de ella y sin esperar mucho más, ese mismo fin de semana se dirigió a buscarla.

Al llegar a la casa que sabía era de la abuela de ella le pareció extraño que estuviese vacía. Le preguntó a un vecino y este le dijo que estaba en un centro de caridad cercano, fue hasta allí sin dudarlo.

Al encontrar el lugar entró y lo primero que pudo escuchar fue la voz de la muchacha que inundaba el lugar. Ella cantaba.

Siguiendo el ritmo de su melodía se acercó a un pequeño salón, allí estaban reunidas varias personas, sólo con la intención de escuchar a la muchacha. Vio más allá y la encontró.

Vestía un vestido de verano en color naranja con unas mariposas en un tono más oscuro. En el cabello llevaba una pequeña coleta que sobresalía del lado derecho de su cabeza. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar que la primera vez que la vio ella se veía de una forma similar.

Recordaba bien a aquella adolescente tímida que se presentó en las audiciones hacía ya más de cinco años, aun cuando estaba tan nerviosa aquel día había logrado dar una buena audición. Y luego él vio su progreso, había notado el potencial en ella y por eso había aceptado ser su tutor durante lo que durase el programa. Y ella había logrado capturar al público tal y como lo hizo con él.

Volvió su atención a Rin. Ella estaba tocando el violín, aquel con el que tantas veces la había escuchado practicar. Su voz se mezclaba en perfecta sincronía con el compás del violín, algo que él siempre había admirado.

Ella no siempre solía usar el violín, su voz era hermosa sin necesidad de usarlo, pero algunas veces, dependiendo la canción, ella decidía usarlo para dar un énfasis emotivo a la letra.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio un viejo piano de cola en un rincón, sintió grandes deseos de tocarlo. Era lo que le provocaba cada vez que la escuchaba cantar mientras tocaba el violín.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó al piano se sentó en la butaca y levantó la tapa y viendo a Rin comenzó a tocar. Ella que permanecía cantando con sus ojos cerrados los abrió al escuchar las primeras melodías del piano, notó la incertidumbre y sorpresa en ella pero eso no la hizo parar. Siguió cantando hasta que una parte de la canción le permitió un solo de instrumentos. Comenzó él con el piano y luego ella con el violín, más tarde ambos siguieron juntos antes de que ella siguiese cantando.

Era la primera vez que tocaban juntos, ella siempre había practicado con cualquier pianista que tuviesen disponible, anteriormente él no se había involucrado más que para guiar y hacer las correcciones, pero sabía que era lo que debía tocar en que momento para ir en perfecta sincronía.

Había olvidado el tiempo que tenía sin tocar el piano para alguien más que no fuese él mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que había dejado de tocar para un público. Lo había hecho una última vez en el programa y nunca más lo repitió.

Hace años sufrió un accidente que le lesionó el brazo izquierdo y le había impedido tocar por mucho tiempo, luego de eso nunca pudo recuperar la confianza para volver a tocar en público, y se había mantenido practicando solo.

Pero desde que guiaba a Rin había sentido grandes deseos de volver a tocar delante de alguien, pero no se había atrevido hasta aquel día.

La canción ya terminaba y él ofreció las últimas tonadas sin dejar de ver a Rin, no le era necesario ver el teclado para saber que pieza tocar, tantas veces había practicado aquella melodía que se la sabía de memoria. Ella dio el último toque al violín y él tocó las últimas piezas para culminar la canción.

El pequeño salón se llenó de aplausos y Sesshoumaru no podía dejar de ver a Rin, en el rostro de ella aún estaba el desconcierto por verlo allí. La vio agradecer a algunos y luego de dejar su violín en la silla se acercó hasta él.

—Señor Sesshoumaru… —ella volvía a hablarle de aquella forma que lo desquiciaba. Ella ya no era una niña para hablarle con tanta ceremonia.

—He dejado de ser tu manager o tu tutor, puedes tutearme —dijo y vio la sorpresa en ella—. He venido a hablar de eso de todas formas.

—Yo…

—Oh, señor Sesshoumaru —la abuela de la muchacha se acercaba hasta ellos—. Es una sorpresa tenerlo aquí, y toca el piano tan maravillosamente como siempre, es un placer escucharlo.

Escuchar aquello lo sorprendió. Pensaba que ya nadie recordaba sus días en el espectáculo.

—¿Me había escuchado antes? —preguntó con duda.

—Oh, muchísimas veces. Rin no dejaba de escuchar sus conciertos, aún los escucha.

—¡Abuela! —chilló Rin con la intención de que su abuela callara.

—Ella lo ha admirado desde muy pequeña —siguió diciendo la anciana, sin tomar en cuenta a su nieta—. Me parece extraño que no lo supiera ya. Si le digo la verdad esa fue otra de mis razones para que ella hiciera la audición en aquel momento, además de que para que dejara su timidez para hablar, claro. Ella lo admiraba tanto que pensé que le alegraría poder conocerlo personalmente.

Vio como Rin se alejaba para no escuchar más como su abuela la ponía al descubierto. Suponía que para ella debería ser difícil que aquello fuera revelado así como así. En aquellos cinco años que había compartido con ella no había sospechado nada de lo que le acababa de decir Kaede.

Se disculpó con la anciana y fue a buscar a Rin, tenían cosas de que hablar. La encontró en el patio trasero de aquella residencia. Ella estaba de espaldas a él viendo una fuente de agua.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin hablar conmigo? —preguntó y la vio dar un respingo antes de voltearse a verlo.

Ella dudo antes de responderle, lo vio a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada.

—Quise hacerlo, antes de que se fuera a las audiciones, pero me dijo que arreglara todo con Jaken, y fue lo que hice —respondió antes de darle la espalda.

—Pensé que firmarías un contrato con él, no que te retirarías. Tu carrera acaba de comenzar y…

—Mi intención nunca fue ser famosa —confesó ella.

—¿Entonces por qué entraste al programa?

—Creo que eso ya lo respondió mi abuela. Para mi hubiese bastado poder conocerlo, pero logré avanzar y conseguí que usted me aceptara como su pupila, entonces seguí adelante con la intención de poder seguir con usted.

—Y ahora…

—He logrado mucho, y se lo agradezco —ella se volvió para verlo—, pero no quisiera seguir sin que usted estuviese conmigo. Después de todo no existe un yo sin usted.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Usted me impulso a ser mejor y a confiar en mi misma. Llegué a donde lo hice por usted, sin usted ya no quiero nada más.

—¿No quieres nada más? —quiso saber.

—Con lo que he logrado soy feliz, es mucho más de lo que me hubiese atrevido a imaginar.

Sesshoumaru permaneció en silencio, debía organizar sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Cuando le había dicho que Rin que era Jaken quien sería su próximo manager en caso de que ella no quisiera buscar otra productora no pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

Él había querido dejar de ser el manager de Rin hacía mucho tiempo, y la razón era egoísta, quería algo más con ella. Por alguna razón incomprensible ella se había calado hondo en su vida y en su ser, y quería otro tipo de relación, la cual no podría tener mientras fuese su manager, eso no era ético. Pensaba que al dejar de ser su manager tendría dos opciones intentar algo u olvidarse por completo de ella.

Pero al saber que ella había dejado todo y se había marchado se vio buscándola, no podía permitirle salir de su vida sin al menos intentarlo.

Tenía sus dudas, aquello era obvio, después de todo le llevaba quince años. Pero por alguna razón escuchar lo que le había dicho la abuela de ella le quitaba algo las dudas, si aquello era cierto podrían tener una oportunidad.

—Rin, mírame —pidió y buscó tomar una de las manos de ella. Cuando obtuvo su total atención, siguió hablando—. Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que serias lo que yo quisiera, que harías lo que deseara, ¿sigue eso en pie?

—¿Desea que regrese a la productora o…?

—No, es algo más que eso.

—¿Qué podría querer?

—Primero que comiences a tutearme, ese sería un gran paso. Y también quisiera…

Antes de poder decir algo más, se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de Rin y besarla como hace tanto tiempo había deseado. Ella dio un respingo por la sorpresa pero respondió al beso con la valentía que la caracterizaba. Se separó del beso y se dispuso a seguir hablando.

—Quisiera que fueras mi esposa —vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro femenino—. No digo que inmediatamente, pero es lo que espero a futuro.

Ella en lugar de responderle le otorgó una sonrisa con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Y él no necesito una respuesta mayor, estaba satisfecho con aquella sonrisa que estaba sólo dirigida a él.

* * *

Rin despertó sola en medio de la noche y se preguntó dónde podría estar Sesshoumaru ya que su lado de la cama estaba frío. Se levantó y después de ir al baño fue a buscarlo, se asomó en la habitación siguiente a la suya y al no ver allí a nadie continuó recorriendo la casa, al ya casi llegar a la sala escuchó música a muy bajo volumen. Reconoció la melodía de una de las canciones de su último álbum.

Al entrar en la sala vio la silueta de Sesshoumaru sentado en el sillón dándole la espalda, tenía el televisor prendido y se reproducía uno de sus últimos conciertos, uno que habían realizados juntos.

Sesshoumaru había comenzado a acompañarla en su carrera, había vuelto a tocar en público por ella. Y ella no podía estar más feliz por eso, siempre había deseado poder cantar y que fuera él quien tocaba el piano.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la primera vez que él lo hizo, sorprendiéndola aquel día en el albergue.

Sonrió al recordar que en aquella oportunidad no le dio una respuesta concreta a Sesshoumaru acerca de su propuesta y por ello él se había mostrado seriamente contrariado meses más tarde.

—Ya que no hay ninguna programación para esta semana podrías ir con tu abuela y escoger un vestido de novia —le comentó Sesshoumaru una mañana de domingo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con toda inocencia.

—Necesitas un vestido de novia para nuestra boda —respondió como si tal cosa.

—No sé de qué boda estás hablando. —Tuvo que contenerse para no comenzar a reírse por la expresión de contrariedad que había mostrado Sesshoumaru.

—Nuestra boda —recalcó. Rin meditó antes de hablar.

—No veo un anillo en mi dedo, por lo que no debo estar comprometida —dijo al momento que veía detenidamente su mano izquierda como si estuviese inspeccionándola con total gravedad.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que él le dijese aquello, pero las palabras no fueron más allá de un compromiso de comenzar a vivir juntos como pareja.

—Nos casaremos —habló con su característico tono autoritario—. Y me encargare de ponerte el anillo si es lo que deseas.

—Podrías ser más romántico ¿sabes? Lo haces parecer como una obligación a algo que quisieras hacer. No quiero un anillo si no lo quieres dar.

—No sabía que eso significara tanto para ti —le escuchó soltar para luego verlo marcharse a la habitación. Regresó poco después y le tomó la mano que anteriormente ella observaba, le puso un anillo en el dedo anular—. Ya tienes el anillo, ¿podemos hablar de la boda?

Rin sonrió y se le lanzó al cuello para abrazarlo. Luego le susurró al oído:

—Mi abuela ya ha escogido el vestido —no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y por qué demonios…?

—Quería mi anillo —respondo victoriosa al mostrarle el precioso anillo que él le había colocado. Quizás pareciese infantil pero ¿qué más daba? Le encantaba ser consentida por ese hombre.

Ya habían más de dos años desde que se había convertido en la señora Taisho, y no podría ser más feliz, estaba encantada.

Caminó en silencio hasta llegar a donde estaba Sesshoumaru y no pudo evitar conmoverse totalmente. Él estaba dormido recargado por completo en el espaldar el sillón, y sobre su pecho, dormido también, estaba su pequeño hijo de tres meses; los brazos de Sesshoumaru lo mantenían seguro.

Antes de mover un musculo para intentar despertar al hombre, el niño empezó a llorar.

Sesshoumaru despertó al instante, se sintió aturdido por no ubicarse completamente y luego ocupó su atención en el pequeño que sostenía.

—Debe tener hambre —escuchó la voz de su esposa muy cerca de ellos, y luego ella tomó al pequeño—. Me extrañó no conseguirte en la cama —le comentó al ya haber acomodado al niño en su pecho.

—Haru se despertó, y ya no quería dormir. No quise despertarte.

—Y le pusiste el concierto —comentó señalando el televisor.

—Le gusta escucharte cantar.

—O que tú toques el piano —dijo con una sonrisa—. Vamos a la habitación, no creo que ese sillón sea muy cómodo como para pasar la noche.

Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor y siguió a Rin hasta la habitación. Ella se acomodó en la cama con el niño en brazos alimentándose de su pecho, y comenzó a cantarle suavemente.

Él simplemente se quedó allí en silencio observando a la que ahora era su familia.

Le era difícil ver hacia atrás, cuando ella apareció en su vida, tan tímida y retraída. Era impresionante el cambio que se había dado en ella.

Y en él también, pensó. Ella se había convertido en su perdición, en su musa, su mayor inspiración. Ella lo había cambiado.

Rin le había dicho que ella no sería nada sin él, pero sin ella sería él quien estuviese perdido, ella había marcado un nuevo principio en su vida, y estaba seguro que sin ella ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Ella había dado todo de sí para complacerlo, y al hacerlo se había calado en su corazón. Y ahora era él quien le ofrecía la mejor versión de sí mismo, para retribuirle todo lo que ella le había dado.

La voz de ella llenaba cada parte de su ser, le brindaba el sosiego que había perdido antes de siquiera conocerla. Rin había llenado su vida de una hermosa melodía que no desea dejase de sonar nunca más.

Ella era todo lo que él quería que fuese. Perfecta, melodiosa, y suya para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola gente linda! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con el SesshRin lalala**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido esta idea loca? Espero que les haya gustado. Dani, no sé si pude cumplir por completo tus expectativas de Idols, pero no supe que más hacer :(** **de verdad espero que no haya resultado terrible.**

 **Si buscaron la canción? El objetivo era que se diesen una idea para cuando Sessh comenzaba a tocar el piano mientras Rin cantaba y tocaba el violín. Particularmente me gusta la idea de que Sessh toque el piano, no sé, me parece que va con su personalidad.**

 **En un principio pensé en hacer un song-fic, pero ninguna canción me gustaba lo suficiente, así que termine escuchando canciones que fuesen cantadas con piano y violín y termine encontrando a Lindsey Stirling, ella toca el violín de forma hermosa, pero también tiene dúos con otros cantantes que a su vez tocan el piano y crean hermosas melodías. Les recomiendo escuchar alguno de sus temas.**

 **Con referente a la historia, siento que en algún momento comencé a apresurar las cosas y todo se salió de control, pero luego no supe como arreglarlo, y supongo que no quedo tan mal, o al menos eso espero.**

 **Ehm, creo que eso era todo lo que debía aclarar de esto.**

 **Me despido no sin antes volver a desearle un feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a mi pequeña saltamontes:**

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hooliedanisars! ¡Te quiero mucho!**_

 **Espero hayas disfrutado de esta loca historia, o igual espero los tomatazos xD**

 **Basta de tanta chachara, ahora si me voy.**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
